Showered with love
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: Bobble catches Rosetta in his shower, but what could this mean? Bobble/Rosetta.


**Here is a story with Rosetta and Bobble. It's going to be a bit emotional, but not too heavy. For any fans that there may be for Rosetta, please note that her character might change a little bit, because we all know that she is not violent or seductive. Even though I already paired Bobble and Fawn like twice, I just did this as a "What if" kind of story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Rosetta will get a little rough...okay well maybe not a little. I don't own Disney Fairies. **

Bobble opened the door to his house that night from work. He was tired a bit, but also very refreshed from the conversation he had with Tink that day.

"Another day, another nickel." he said happily to himself as he unlocked the door and went inside and shut the door.

He whistled as he set his things down on the table. Suddenly, he thought he heard something.

"Huh?"he said.

He looked around a bit, but couldn't see anything because it was practically pitch black.

He new his home like the back of his hand, so it wasn't too hard to sit things down and get settled. He walked over toward his bedroom. It was still dark, but he got around okay. He finally turned on a couple of lights.

"Whew." he said exhausted but still refreshed from the hard day's work.

"I better get a shower and head off to bed."

He grabbed a towel and wash cloth from a closet next to the bathroom. Soon he was ready and heading into the bathroom. But as he grabbed the knob, he just realized.

"Wait, my bathroom door is never closed unless I'm using it." he thought to himself. Then suddenly, he could hear the sound of running water coming from the tub. As looked under, the bathroom light was on and some of it seeped from under the door. Someone was taking a shower. A trespasser!

Could it have been Clank? No, he's married to Silvermist. Why break into your buddie's house to take a shower when you have a water fairy for wife.

Maybe it was Tink? Doubt it, Tink can be a bit sassy and rebellious at times, but she would never do such a terrible crime as breaking and entering.

Well who else? Fawn? Iridessa?...Queen Clarion?

He finally opened the door very slowly. It was very misty and humid inside. As he suspected, there was someone in his shower alright, but the curtains were drawn so he couldn't see who it was. He slowly crept inside. Whoever was in the shower obviously couldn't hear him come in. He slowly approached the tub. His heart racing. He took one end of the curtain and flung it open quickly.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the intruder.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed back Bobble who closed them back.

He got a quick glimpse of who it was. He peeked back a little.

"Miss Rosetta!" he said in shock of Rosetta.

"Don't look at me?" she shrieked. "Hand me that white towel."

"What!"

"Just had it to me!"

He quickly did as instructed and handed the towel to the horrified garden fairy.

Rosetta emerged from the shower soaking wet with the towel wrapped around herself.

"W-what are you doing here!" asked a shocked and horribly dumbfounded Bobble.

"I-I'm sorry sugar." said Rosetta in shame and guilt. "I just wanted to surprise you when you came in."

"Well you certainly did that? And you were trying to surprise me how? By taking a shower?"

"NO! Listen, the truth is...I like you. A lot."

Bobble suddenly calmed down a bit.

"What?"he asked.

"I like you okay!" said Rosetta quickly trying to get her words out.

"O-kay." said Bobble sounding a little confused.

Out of nowhere Rosetta pulled him in by his shirt and deeply kissed him. She made sure not to loosen the towel and at the same time clenched it tightly. She stopped after a few seconds.

"There, now ya get it?" she asked a little annoyed but still ashamed.

"Yeah." said Bobble in a very nervous quiet voice.

"Here sit down." Rosetta said as she guided him out the bathroom and sat him down on the couch. She confessed her true feelings for him and how she always hid it because she thought it would be silly for a garden fairy of her stature to be in love with a nerdy tinker sparrowmen such as himself. She always thought that her friends, even Silvermist would never understand. She then told him her plan to win him over by simply looking pretty by the time he came in, but because he came too early, she wasn't ready, resulting in him catching her in the shower.

"Wow." he said. "All this because you like me?" he asked.

"Of course." said Rosetta a little emotional. "Bobble, you're the guy I've always dreamed of. You're smart, funny, kind, and so, so, handsome."

"I never thought that-" he tried to say.

"Shh." she ceased him with her index finger.

"You don't need to say anything." she whispered." All I need is you."

She took his hand, got up with him, and slowly guided him into his bedroom. He was a very nervous, in fact, he was still processing all the information she gave him. It had to a dream. But what could feel more real than having your left cheek stroked by the such soft touch of moist hands.

She slowly removed his goggles.

" I love you." she whispered.

She then kissed him again, this time more passionately. Bobble tried not to let himself be too let in, by the hopelessly romantic garden fairy that was Rosetta. He was still pondering in his brain of what she just told him. He never thought that she'd be the kind of fairy who would ever love him like she does. As the kiss grew, Bobble was soon overcome and slowly shut his eyes, being swept away by Rosetta's soft, sweet, strawberry flavored lips.

She instantly ripped off his shirt, which made him jump a little. They began kissing harder and more passionately as they held each other tightly at the neck and waist. Finally Rosetta pushed him on the bed, yanked the towel off herself and jumped on him crazily moving back into the kiss. Bobble could only but feel the warm, wet soft skin of Rosetta's back. Her breasts her tightly pressed up against his chest. Finally she stopped.

"Sugar?" she panted.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

"The pants...loose em. "

Bobble tried to reach down, but Rosetta only finished for him by ripping them off. The zipper nearly hitting her in the face. She slowed down. By this time they were both completely nude. Rosetta slowly closed her eyes. She then positioned her pelvis in the right spot. She tried to match up her vagina with his penis. When she found it, she slowly moved back and forth, allowing it to be caressed by his good sized tool.

She moaned and panted as her pussy was reacting. Bobble wasn't so much for the moaning thing, he just more so kept quiet, but could still show that he was enjoying it by breathing heavily.

Rosetta began going faster and faster.

"That's it...quickly...oooo." said Rosetta panting in between words.

She clenched to Bobble's shoulders. Her eyes were squinted shut.

She continued to go on even faster now, but then stopped again. She rose up a little and grabbed Bobble's tool, sticking it straight she slowly moved back down, letting it slip right inside her tailpipe perfectly.

"AHH." said Bobble faintly as his penis was stuck into Rosetta's warm ass.

She stared into his eyes lovingly. She had her hands to his chest. Then without hesitation, she began.

"YEAH!" she screamed. "FEELS SO GOOD!" She moved up and down faster.

Bobble had his eyes shut tightly. He stroked her thighs. Rosetta stopped for a minute and began swirling Bob's dick around with her ass. It sounded like gelatin being swirled around with a spoon. Bobble then reacted wildly. His eyes snapped open and he suddenly grabbed her breasts and stroked them around.

He sat up quickly and started sucking on the right nipple.

Rosetta's eyes rolled back as he did this. The warmness of his mouth and the slipperiness of his tongue made a perfect combination.

"OH SUGAR YOU DO THAT SO WELL!" she yelled.

He then hugged her waist as he moved on to the other one. Rosetta began biting her lip.

"THAT FEELS SO WONDERFUL!"

"Get up." he finally said a little too quietly.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Get up." he said a again a bit louder breathing heavily. He positioned for her to get on all fours. He got behind her in the same position. Suddenly, he thrust his tool back inside as he doggied her.

"THAT'S IT SUGAR! PLEASE DON"T STOP!" she yelled.

"I'M ONLY BEGINNING!" he yelled back.

He went quicker and deeper. Rosetta's hair began to friz up.

"GO FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!"

Bobble responded even quicker, but it almost seemed like Rosetta's screaming was getting him angry, which only made him go even faster to please her.

"FASTER!" she screamed.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed back seemingly angry.

"FASTER YOU IDIOT!"

"STOP TELLING ME HOW TO FUCK YOU!"

This only made him angrier, he was now at warp speed doing everything possible.

"COME ON YOU NERD! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCK A LADY!" she screamed even louder.

"THAT'S IT!" he screamed now furious.

He took his left hand, positioned his middle fingers and dug them deep inside Rosetta's vagina as he continued to doggie her from behind.

"AHHHHHHHHH! She screamed. Now with two going inside her at the same time, Rosetta was reaching her breaking point.

"I'M...GOING...TO...CUM!"

And at her words, the cup burst out from both holes. Bobble cumed too.

They stopped. Only heavy breaths could be heard. Sweat was pouring down both their faces.

Rosetta got up. And faced Bobble. She slowly grabbed his penis as she stared into his eyes. She began stroking it. Bobble did sort of the same. He once again dug his fingers into her. They pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily into each other's faces. Then they closed their eyes and kissed as they played with each other.

"Miss Rosetta?" asked Bobble in a whisper as they stopped.

"Yes sugar?" she replied.

"I love you too."

Rosetta could only react quickly by continuing her kiss with him.

**Well that's all folks! Please review.**


End file.
